It Just Happend!
by FansofCenaton
Summary: *OneShot* Based on the Raw Roulette Episode. Randy and John are best friends. Randy has feelings for John well. I suck at summaries. Just Read haha. Centon.


Yes Peeps I got another story... I am co writing one called Memory Loss with Cenarko1986 but i wrote this a couple weeks back from the Tables match my guys had

I was really bored and decided to a one-shot.. Yes i'ts long but dammit it just came out so good. I think this is the longest one-shot i've done.. I hope u like..

I do not own any of the superstars... If i did would u see me writing this i would make it into life.

Be sure to Review... Hope you enjoy.

Randy Orton stood on that top rope doing his vintage pose, he ahd the devlish smile he always did. He watched the replay they showed on the jumbo tron reversing the Attitude Adjustment into the RKO. He looked down at John Cena who he faced and smiled again. "I'm Sorry" he whispered. He was in pain holding his arm. John looked up at Randy who stared at him with intense. "Damn that Randy, Why is he staring at me like that" John winced in pain holding his arm. Yes they have been friends for years hell John is Randy's daughter's godfather. He again looked at Randy who turned around and went to the other side and did his pose. The cameras were off so the ref came to check on him and make sure he was okay. "Hey John you okay buddy" Randy laid next to him. John shook his head yes and sat up. "Hey the fans why are you here" Cena smiled. "Cameras are off and I think the fans know dumb ass" Randy helped Cena up.

They both left the ring side by side making sure to give the fans high fives and a thanks for coming see ya soon gesture. Randy walked backstage and John stayed doing some more hgh fives and thanking. "Daddy, Daddy", 2 year old Alanna Orton *Randy's Daughter* came running to her father. "you okay daddy", Alanna hugged her daddy kissing his forehead. "Of course sweetie never better", he said. "Uncle John", Alanna jumped out of her dad's arms and ran to her godfather. Randy laughed. "Are you okay", she asked kissing his forehead. John nodded his head. "Good", she said. Ever since Randy's divorce with Samantha Randy has been different, he changed hell John still didn't know the whole truth about the divorce. Alanna came to stay with Randy because Samantha got drunk one night and drove home so she has to be in jail for a little bit.

Randy and John who was still holding Alanna came into the lockeroom. "Go play with Uncle Cody" John put Alanna down and she ran to Cody Rhodes who was on the other side. John grabbed his shoulder lightly. "You aint okay buddy you hit that shit hard", Randy said. "Hey now your the one who hit the RKO I'm fine just a little shoulder pain" John said grabbing his shampoo and heading to the showers. Randy shook his head. Here was the chance to Randy start thinking again. John and him have been friends for almost 12 years now, they were like brothers, they went through everything together. John was his best man at his wedding (Its fiction remember I know he was there though), when Randy had trouble before John was always there talking to him making sure he was okay, and the divorce well yes John was there but he didn't know the whole truth why? He liked John more than a friend it just suddenly happend.

_ Flashback _

_"So Randy whats going on with you buddy" John asked picking Randy up from his house. "Nothing I mean hey things happen" he stared out the window. "Yeah I mean hell you and Sam were meant to be something went wrong but what" John asked. "We just had a little argument over the past and it just went downhill" Randy lied. John knew he was lying but didn't mention any of it. _

_ It started raining Randy looked up into the sky. "I hate lying to you", he looked at John driving his big hands on the steering wheel, he was driving carefully slowly now the rain got harder. Randy closed his eyes and opened it again. He had to tell John the truth but now was not the time._

_End of Flashback_

Now was not the time was Randy thought over and over again. One reason and one reason only. John was getting married, yes married to his long time love Elizabeth she a nice girl who just hopped back into his life whenever it was Randy didn't remember it made him upset because John was only suppose to be his and no one else's. John just came out of the shower and saw Randy staring into space. "Earth to Orton", Cena waved his hands in front of Randy's face who came back to and starting staring at John who was just in a towel. His body was toned his arms "Jesus", Randy whispered. "Huh", Cena looked at him confused. "Huh nothing my turn", Randy grabbed his things and went to the shower. "That was weird", John said getting dressed. "Uncle John", Alanna said. "Yes sweetie", he said putting his shirt on. "Can we talk", she said. John nodded his head and picked up his god daughter and sat her on his lap. "whats wrong", he asked. "It's Daddy", tears started forming in her eyes. "It's okay sweetie what's wrong with daddy", John asked. "He isn't happy", she said. "What why", Cena asked.

Alanna shrugged her shoulders though she remembers one thing. "One night I came down stairs cause I wanted water and daddy was watching you in a movie i think legary (remember she's 2) yeah legary, well he just kept staring tears formed in his eyes. "Keep going sweetie", John said. "Well I hid behind the table because he started talking to you. John nodded his head. "He was like only if you knew how much i uv you and care", she said. John stared at her. "keep going sweetie i'm listening", "Well he got up and i then hid under the table so he wouldn't see me and went into the kitchen and that is when he just started throwing things all over the place yelling bad words what I can't say and just daddy had a attack.

John hugged Alanna and then saw Randy. He heard the whole story. "Alanna sweetie go back to Cody", John let her down and she hugged her godfather then her dad and went back to Cody who was listening. "Randy", John said. "Yes It's the truth John I fell in love with you", Randy sat down on the couch next to him. John nodded his head. "When did this happen" John asked. "I don't want to talk about it", he said. John looked at him carefully. "Dude I didn't even know you were uh" "Gay", Randy finished. John nodded his head. "yeah neither did I till i met you", he said. "Wait you liked me since what about sam", he asked. "She knew John I married her to hide that I was gay she knew I was in love with you and we had alanna and it just oh It was hard John and now your back with Liz I don't even know, Can we just pretend this didn't happen" Randy said getting up. John pushed Randy back down. "No it happend and well I'm flattered", Cena fluttered his eyes. Randy smiled. "Your not mad", Randy asked.

John shook his head. "Why the hell would I be mad I mean well I kinda have something to tell you too", John said. Randy listened. "Well Liz and I well we were doing the same thing you and Sam were doing because well I was in love with you", John said smiling grabbing Randy's hand. "Excuse me", Randy said shocked. John nodded his head. "Yes me Lizzy are just friends and well here we are. "Will you two just kiss already damn" Cody yelled from across the room. Alanna laughed. Randy stared at John who stared at him back. They both leaned in slowly and closer they came and "Ow" randy grabbed his forehead. "Oops" Cena took off his hat. "Amaeturs" Cody laughed. John threw the pillow at him. They went in again and this time their lips touched slowly. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. This is what he always wanted and now he had it. Randy carresed John's face pulling him closer. They came up for air and Alanna jumped in her dad's lap. "Finally", Alanna brought the two together. "We Are Family", Alanna hugged her dad and godfather. Randy and John held hands and smiled Alanna was right they were family and nothing could break them apart.

The END

Damn I tried hope u guys liked it I had fun writing it. I got more written. Being out of Writers block is awesome... And don't forget to review Memory Loss.. Chap 3 will be up soon. Just thinking of how to put it together...


End file.
